I Missed You
by HeartsForHire
Summary: Kanako has been a little down lately, can a visit to her best friend, Kiri, make her feel better? Written in second person point-of-view. My first time doing Yuri.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop, or any other brand named in this fiction**

**So, uh...I was listening to some Queen and powering through my fith time reading Beauty Pop when I got the urge to write this. I think my exact thoughts were: "why has no one done this before, I feel like a genius"**

**Just, um, don't expect too much from my first yuri fic...**

**H~**

"Ki-chan? H-how exactly do we go about this?" You nervously ask from your position on the hotel bed. Being pinned underneath Kiri, her hand half way up your shirt, was making it rather hard to ask questions.

She pushed herself up with her elbow, straddling your hips with two legs on either side of you now. Kiri ran her hands through her hair and tipped her head sideways questionably.

"What do you mean?" Kiri stuck her tongue out at you, "Or do you doubt my abilities?" She was playing around, but it still made you blush at how openly she could talk about stuff like that.

"No! I don't doubt anything you can you do, Ki-chan..." You wanted to say more, mainly about how this is all just a spur of the moment thing and how you're not even sure she has any experience with things like this.

But you don't, cause you're really curious as to what these 'skills' are. If they truly do exist, the SP trip to California to see Kiri wouldn't be a failure after all. You smile in spite of yourself, and lean up to close the small space between you and her for a kiss on the cheek.

Which, of course, Kiri takes and turns into a mouth kiss, pushing her tongue to join yours. Well, she wasn't lying about some skills, you guess. Kiri's one hell of a kisser.

Maybe it was all that practice with Narumi? No, no...you'd rather not think about that. Not now at least. Tonight will be just a favour from a friend to make you feel better, not guilty.

You're shocked out of your thoughts when Kiri pulls your shirt all the way off and throws it on the floor. Now shirtless and feeling completely vulnerable, you pull away from the kiss and cover your chest with both arms.

Kiri looks at you in disappointment, bringing you closer to her in a reassuring hug, "Kanako, take your hands away from your chest now." The demanding in her voice didn't sound too threatening. Even a bit amused if you were one to judge.

You look at her, brown eyes widened with the burden of your distress. You realize if this goes on much longer you'd cry.

"Kan. Come on, you're perfect..." She grabs your arms and lifts them over your head, then quickly wraps her arms your waist so you wouldn't be able to put them back, "And, really, really, comfy..."

She rested her head in the generous 'y' shape that your cleavage made, sounding like she could doze off at any minute. Getting frustrated you raise a hand into her shirt and quickly undo the bra strap, making her sit up in a startled daze.

"Whoa, Kanako, that's real bold of you." She winked and you bit your lip slightly. Sometimes it's hard to deny how cute your friend is, "So you won't mind if I do this?"

Before you could answer she pushes you back on the bed in a sprawled out position, biting and licking your various sensitive zones (Neck, earlobe, stomach, and shoulder). Your pants and gasps become louder when she puts one finger dangerously close to the inside of your panties.

Then she paused, feeling around for something that would be located on your bra strap, "Uh, Ki-chan? W-what are you doing?"

She looks really adorable when she's confused like this, "I was just lookin' for, uh..." It was her turn to be embarrassed.

"Kiri..." You start to giggle lightly and she looks at you, probably offended, "The clasp is in the front!"

She looked at you blank, then started to chuckle, rolling off of you and laying next to you on the bed, "O-oh...heh."

You wrap your arms around her neck, bringing her into another kiss. That was another thing you never imagined Kiri being: embarrassed. She was always someone to admire, an idol of sorts. Someone you'd never expected to get this close to.

But now...running your hands through her messy hair, this closeness felt like something you didn't want to live without.

You broke the current kiss, "I missed you Kiri."

She had that infuriating smirk that was the cause of so many flare ups from Narumi, but this time with a tiny something that you couldn't really tell. You got yourself ready for a sarcastic comment about something.

"I missed you too, Kanako."

**H~**

Things weren't really the same with you and Kiri after that, sure you were still best friends, but something was different.

Nothing really intimate happened between you two; Unless you want to count the knowing smirks and suggestive looks you got when you were alone with her. Still, some part of you wished that it would happen again.

Because, no matter how happy Kiri and Narumi are now together, you've never regretted it. Ever.

And the best part? Narumi was none the wiser.

**H~**

**Well I guess that's all I got...I hope it wasn't too bad.**


End file.
